LA After Midnight
by Maya Clearwater
Summary: Nightclub murders bring the angels to the world of jazz and swing, and Dylan to a certain thin man. (DTMness) Miss Maya's first CA ficcy!
1. Default Chapter

A/n1: Hi everyone! It's the fibity fab review Miss Maya, finally writing her very own Charlie's Angels fic. I hope you like mine as much as I like all of yours.  
  
A/n2: Miss Maya does not own Charlie's Angels. Miss Maya doesn't own Charlie, Bosley, Dylan, or Anthony *heavy sigh*. The only thing Miss Maya owns is Club Roxie, and other peoples that will come later in the story. Ok, if you review Miss Maya will stop talking in the third person. ^_^  
  
--  
  
Chapter One: Nowadays  
  
--  
  
"Wlecome Back Angels!" Jimmy Bosley cheerfully greeted as Natile, Alex and Dylan walked into to work. It had been a relaxing three week vacation for all of them. But now they were being called in for yet another case.  
  
"Nice to see you again Bos!" Natile said giving Bosley a big hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too Nat." He said gasping for air. She released him and joined Dylan and Alex on the sofa.  
  
"Good Morning Angels." the speaker box said.  
  
"Good Morning Charlie!" they said in unison.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your vacations. We are starting a new case today." Charlie said as Bosley turned the monitor on to reveal a tired looking woman in her mid-thirtys. Her dirty blonde hair was tied messily into a bun. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks.  
  
"This is Marilyn Kemori, owner of Razzle Dazzle jazz and swing club. Recently her parners, Joe Meyer and Cathryn Leonard were murdered. We have reason to beleive that Roxie "Heart" Martin is behind it."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Natile asked Marilyn.  
  
"Roxie Martin owns Club Roxie, a rival club. Ever since we opend she has been trying to run us out of business. But insted, we've become the most popular jazz and swing club in L.A." As Marilyn talked, up flashed a picture of Roxie Martin, the 29 year old Marilyn Monroe look-a-like.  
  
"Ms. Kemori might be Roxie's next target. Angels, we've been hired to protect Ms. Kemori and her club. Also we must find out if Roxie Marin is the cause of the killings," Charlie explaned.  
  
"I wish to stay and chat, but I am afraid I have other business to attend to." And with that the screen turned black.  
  
"We should check out Club Roxie." Dylan said.  
  
"Oh yes we definitly should!" said Natile. Dylan and Alex giggled slightly. They both knew how much Natile loved to dance.  
  
"Ok then it's settled," Alex said. She then turned to Bosley, "Hey Bos, you know how to swing dance?"  
  
--  
  
A/n3: ok I know that this chapter was kinda lame. But it was just so i could set up the plot. Chappy two will be much better. 


	2. All That Jazz

A/n1: HI! Miss Maya is proud to say that this is the chapter when the beloved Dylan/Thin Man romance comes into play. So. . . I still hope you like it!  
  
Stuff I Don't Own: I do not own Charlie's Angels, or any of the characters from the movies. I do not own Chicago either, or any of these songs: Jump Jive 'n' Wail, or Chicago after Midnight. The only things I own are all characters NOT in the movies and Club Roxie. (I also don't own Brian Setzer, who makes a cameo appearance.)  
  
--  
  
Chapter Two: All That Jazz  
  
--  
  
The entrance of Club Roxie was packed with people trying to get into the noisy dance hall. He waited patiently in his car for the crowd to die down before entering. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing his nicest suit. He quietly walked up to the bouncer and handed him a ticket. He burly man glanced at the ticket for a second then nodded his head.  
  
"You'll need to put that in there." He said pointing to Anthony's cane. He nodded his head and put it in a holder near the door. He walked in and heard the lively voice of Brian Setzer singing Jump Jive 'n' Wail.  
  
"Papa's in the icebox looking for can of ale. Papa's in the icebox looking for a can of ale. Mama's in the backyard learning how to jive 'n' wail!" Brian sang and nearly everyone in the club was dancing. Anthony had no intention of dancing, but he suddenly found himself swaying to rhythmically to the beat of the song. Feeling a bit awkward he wandered over to the bar.  
  
"Oh hey! Back again I see?" The bartender said as he saw Anthony approach the bar.  
  
He gave the bartender a dirty look and sat down.  
  
"Not one to chat now are we?" he joked, "Ah no need to here anyway. Music is too damn loud!"  
  
Anthony waved his hand and pointed to a bottle of Bacardi Triple Black. The bartender smirked a little and turned around to get a glass.  
  
"Ah the usual," he said pouring the drink, "here you are sir."  
  
Anthony took a deep sip and looked up at the looming bartender.  
  
"Your welcome." He laughed and returned to the other customers.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile in the parking lot, sitting their car, the angels and Bosley were going over the plan.  
  
"Here Bos, put this in," Alex instructed as she handed Bosley a Mouth Mic.  
  
"Alright, let's go over this once more," Alex said seeing Bosley's worried face, "Nat, you and Bos are going to be on the dance floor trying to get Roxie's attention."  
  
"Dylan you-"  
  
"I know, I know, I'm going near the bandstand. Over looking both exits and making sure nothing suspicious happens." Dylan said annoyed. 'Which it always does.' She thought.  
  
Alex sighed, "And I will be keeping an eye on Roxie."  
  
Natalie smiled and led Bosley out of the car. They were to enter first, so it wouldn't create suspicion. As soon as Nat and Bosley were out of sight and in the club, Alex went in, closely followed by Dylan.  
  
Natalie took off her over coat revealing a sparkly black halter dress. Perfect for dancing and provided great maneuverability when fighting. Bosley was dressed in a black suit he picked out himself, complete with an off yellow tie. He took her arm in his and said, "Come on sugar, let's dance!"  
  
Natalie couldn't help but laugh as she and Bosley swing danced like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Alex meanwhile walked around to the back of the dance hall. Her dress was black as well, but not sparkly. It was elegant, yet simple. She didn't want to attract much attention to her.  
  
Dylan went over near the bandstand. She was wearing a knee-long red dress, probably the most breathtaking of all of them. Her hair was down and curled slightly. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had forgotten something. Dylan grabbed her purse and searched for Anthony's medallion. She still wondered why she kept it. It seemed to bring good luck to her whenever she wore it, 'What the hell?' she thought as she put it on. She closed her eyes and pictured him.  
  
Dylan could still see it clearly. His icy blue eyes staring deep into her soul as he lifted her from the edge of the roof. She was scared, this was a man who had tried to kill them and now he was saving her life. Her fears quickly diminished as he kissed her. What a wonderful kiss it was. She never wanted it to end. As she clutched a lock of his hair in her hand and deeply inhaled the scent, she never even noticed a disgruntled Irishman with a sword in hand climb back on the roof.  
  
Then came the bad part. The part Dylan didn't want to remember. She quickly opened her eyes, and she saw him. He was sitting at the bar, drinking a Bacardi. He was wearing his signature pinstripe suit and had his hair slicked back perfectly divided by a straight part. His milky blue eyes looked up and in her direction. She felt her heart skip a few beats.  
  
Suddenly, two rather big dancers waltzed by, cutting off her view of the bar. She tapped the man on the shoulder and roughly said, "Excuse me, but do you mind dancing somewhere else?"  
  
The woman gave her a nasty look and snapped, "Fine!"  
  
Dylan looked back over to the bar, searching for him once more. But he was no where to be seen. "Ok, Dyl, clam down. He's dead remember."  
  
"Who's dead?" Came the voice of Natalie in her ear. Dylan quickly remembered the mouth mics.  
  
"Frank Sinatra." Dylan quickly lied.  
  
"What's the matter?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing, Dylan is just seeing ghosts of singing sensations." Natalie joked.  
  
--  
  
He took another sip of his drink. He felt eyes, eyes that were staring at him. He quickly finished his drink and left the bar to go sit at a nearby table.  
  
"Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail. Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail. Jill stayed up, she wants to learn how to jive 'n' wail!" Brain sang on. The music was getting louder then softer again. The song was about to end.  
  
"Hey hope y'all enjoyed that one! Got a slow tune for ya now. This is for all you stay-up-laters, for all you night owls who only come out when the stars shine bright. This is Chicago after Midnight." Brian said turning to leave the stage. It was the band's turn to shine, not that they didn't, of course.  
  
Anthony closed his eyes and took in the soft melody. Everyone on the dance floor was slow dancing. He looked to the middle of the crowd. There, smack dab in the middle was a bubbly blonde in the arms of her tall African- American partner. It was an angel and Bosley. He quickly scanned the dance hall. If one angel was there then the other two were as well. And along with the other two would be his Dylan, his own angel.  
  
He saw her. It was the glint of red in the sea of black that caught his eye. And not only her wonderfully red hair, she seemed to be the only one wearing a red dress. She was standing near the bandstand looking bored and lonely. He suddenly got an idea. Anthony got up and walked over to her.  
  
--  
  
Dylan was looking over Nat and Bosley, who were slow dancing. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but not in the romantic way. She knew that Natalie was probably wishing she were dancing with Pete instead. And Bosley was probably wishing that he were dancing with the hot little thing he saw at the bar when they came in. Dylan let out a quick giggle and returned scanning the dance hall for possible bad guys. She was so interested in finding something, anything, that she didn't see the same mysterious man from the bar leaning on a speaker smoking a cigarette, focusing his pale blue eyes on her.  
  
--  
  
Alex was growing irritated, still no sign of Roxie Martin. She then saw a man who appeared to be the stage monitor talking to another man in a black tux.  
  
"Tell Roxie she's on in 5."  
  
"Five what?" the man in the tux said.  
  
"Five minutes you oaf!" the other man said as the tux guy disappeared behind a door.  
  
'Good, five minutes. That gives you enough time for a quick drink.' Alex thought as she walked over to the bar. The bartender came right over. "What can I get you ma'am?"  
  
Alex looked at his nametag. Walter, 'interesting name for a bartender.' She thought.  
  
"Yes I'll take martini." She said politely.  
  
"Coming right up ma'am." Walter said turning around to make Alex's martini. In a matter of seconds he handed her the drink.  
  
"Wow thanks Walter. That was fast." She said astonished. He reminded her of when Natalie was a barmaid at Corwin's party. The friendly bartender smiled and walked away. She decided to check on her friends. She looked at Natalie dancing slowly in Bosley's arms. She even giggled slightly at the sight. Alex took a sip of her martini and nearly choked on it when she looked over at Dylan. Standing behind her and coming closer was the Thin Man.  
  
--  
  
He came closer to his Dylan. Even reached out his hand trying to grab some of her brilliant hair. It had been ages since he had smelled her scent. He had greatly longed for their next meeting, and here it was. He was millimeters away when she turned around to face him. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the sight of him.  
  
--  
  
Here he was, the man who had been in her mind and plaguing her dreams and nightmares for months. The man who took a piece of her heart with him when he fell off the roof. And here he was, she was staring right at him and all she could do was gasp.  
  
As if sensing her distress, he held out his hand for her to take. It was then she realized what he wanted. He wanted to dance with her. And she wanted to as well. She put her hand in his and her brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. He then turned and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Dylan forgot completely about the case, Roxie, or all the other people on the dance floor for that matter. The only thing she had on her mind was him.  
  
--  
  
Alex couldn't believe her eyes. And her eyes were usually very trustworthy. For once in her life she doubted what she saw. Dylan was dancing, actually dancing with the thin man. She then noticed that she wasn't the only one staring at the couple. Alex turned her head and saw that Walter had also taken an interest in Dylan and thin man, or Anthony.  
  
"Do you know that guy?" Alex asked Walter.  
  
"Not really. But he comes here about every night," he thought for a moment, "no, about two times a week for the past six weeks. He doesn't say much, but always orders the same thing, a Bacardi Triple Black. Then he usually sits down at a table and watches the dancers. About 15 minutes later he'll come back and order another Bacardi. Then he'll leave. Nice fellow though, doesn't give much lip."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Looks like he's found a gal," he said pointing to Dylan, "Pretty thing, she is. Never seen her here before."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, he looks to be enjoying himself, same with the gal." He said grabbing a rag and started cleaning the bar.  
  
Alex wondered for a second. Walter was right, Dylan was enjoying herself.  
  
--  
  
The song never seemed to end. There was no mission, no confused Natalie, no pondering Alex, there was only Anthony in Dylan's mind. He spun her around, his eyes moved from her face to her hair as it spun with her. The motion caused her scent to drift over, tempting him. The song got a little faster and he dipped her down and back up. The song was ending.  
  
As she was dipped back up she felt his hand slip into her hair. Dylan was reminded of that stinging pain felt when he ripped it out. But he didn't. They stopped dancing. She wasn't even sure if the song had ended, not that it mattered. He pulled her closer and kissed her soft lips. Dylan had been waiting, wanting this moment for so long. She neglected to hear the voices of her best friends in her ear.  
  
"Oh my god, is that the thin man?" Natalie said.  
  
"Dylan, what are you doing?" Alex called, causing Walter to look over at her.  
  
"What, Dylan's doing what?" Bosley asked, completely unaware of the situation.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, I am proud to bring you the wonderful Roxie Heart!" Brian announced.  
  
It was Brian's voice that caught Dylan's attention; she pulled away and turned around. There on the stage was the blonde bombshell known as Roxie "Heart" Martin. She flashed her brilliant smile to the cheering crowd and blew a kiss to Brian.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming to my club!" she said. Her voice was smooth, almost velvety, with a hint of sourness.  
  
Dylan turned around and Anthony put a note in her hand and kissed her cheek. He walked towards to exit. Dylan felt tears in her eyes as she saw him walk away with more of her heart. She read the note:  
  
"My Angel,  
  
You have a job to do. We will meet again soon, I promise."  
  
Dylan let out a sigh of relief. She would worry about him later, now she had to concentrate on Roxie. She looked up at the stage and noticed something peculiar, something a bit out of the ordinary. Roxie had a spot of blood on her white gloves.  
  
--  
  
A/n2: Few! Wow this turned out better than I thought. Tell me what you think! The magic button is right there! Review me like I have so faithfully reviewed you. Barry and me would just feel ever so loved.  
  
Barry: YEAH!! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!!  
  
Miss Maya: Ooh a cookie! ::tries to grab cookie::  
  
Barry: NO! THOSE ARE FOR THE REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Miss Maya: aww poo! Well, they look really good. Review and you'll get one. ^_^ 


End file.
